mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
Warriors for Hire (short)
"Warriors for Hire" is the eleventh short of Mighty Magiswords and the first 5-minute short of the series, as Cartoon Network commissioned a full fledged series that premiered September 29, 2016. Synopsis Prohyas and Vambre's Warrior service is open for business. Vlogs Prohyas Talks About Magiswords: Mummy Magisword Prohyas demonstrates the Mummy Magisword to the audience and captures Robopiggeh by mistake. The two have an awkward chat. Vambre Vlogs About Magiswords As Well Vambre displays the Retractable Ladder Magisword but gets knocked down on the ground when the ladder retracts back to her. She asks Prohyas for a cold cloth. Characters Major characters *Prohyas Warrior *Vambre Warrior *Princess Zange *Drain Hair Monster Minor characters *Old Man Oldman *Helmut *Rhyboflavin Citizens Magiswords used *Rad Rocket Magisword (Prohyas; 1) *Accordion Magisword (Prohyas; 3) *Snowball Magisword (Vambre; 2) *Lobster Claw Magisword (Prohyas; 1) *Retractable Ladder Magisword (Vambre; 1) *Electric Eel Magisword (Vambre; 1) *Blow Dryer Magisword (Vambre; 2) *Tomato Magisword (Vambre; 4) *Plunger Magisword (Prohyas; 1) Songs *Warriors for Hire Trivia *This is the first 5-minute short of Mighty Magiswords and the first short overall since the last short "Whose Hyas is it Anyway?" was released in 2015. *This short features the opening sequence and theme song of Mighty Magiswords (sung by Dan Avidan and TV's Kyle) for the first time. *This short uses a new silver-styled logo. *This short serves as a sneak peek to the Mighty Magiswords TV series, uploaded on Cartoon Network Video. *This short gives us a lot of history about some of the characters in the show: **Prohyas, Vambre and Zange are 20 years old. **The Warriors for Hire wanted to be Warriors ever since they were 5 years old playing in the Riboflavin Playground. They were bullied by Helmut who tells them that Rhyboflavin doesn't need warriors. **The Warriors have a secret handshake in which always ends up getting their heads hurt from bonking their heads each other. **Old Man Oldman was only interested in the Warriors mowing his lawn, painting his house, shaving his back and unclogging his drains. **Princess Zange does not like the Warriors bowing to her since they are the same age. *Starting from this short, an interstitial is shown when the Warriors for Hire are digging through their Magiswords bag for the first time with a selection screen that says "Choose Your Magisword", similar to the Mighty Magiswords micro-shorts games on CN Anything and many laserdisc games such as Dragon's Lair, Space Ace and Astron Belt. *This episode features a new style of title cards done by Aron J. Shay, who has been friends with Kyle on deviantArt. *The scene Zange giving the Warriors a sack of gems and a Plunger Magisword as a reward was storyboarded by John Berry, since Kyle is involved on John's web animated short Evil Josh and Billie. The character that handed the Warriors their reward was created by Berry to give Zange a personal servant character, whom is later introduced as Reginald Lavishum. *This is also the first short to feature the vlog inter-segments where the Warriors for Hire often have vlogs about several magiswords. *When Cartoon Network uploaded the short on their YouTube channel, the theme song and sneak peek announcement was omitted and they replace the silver logo with the standard logo used in the original 3-minute shorts. Episode connections *The scene where Prohyas realized that they could've used the Plunger Magisword the entire time is the same exact conversation that happened in the previous short "Attacktus" with Princess Zange saying "Yeah. Probably!" References *The pose the Warriors make in the title card is based on the Fusion Dance from the anime and manga series Dragon Ball Z. Model Sheets/Animatic Tumblr och5rsKAyt1qd0vwyo6 1280.png Tumblr och5rsKAyt1qd0vwyo4 1280.png Tumblr och5rsKAyt1qd0vwyo3 1280.png Tumblr och5rsKAyt1qd0vwyo2 1280.png Tumblr och5rsKAyt1qd0vwyo1 1280.png tumblr_owaaa6OBoe1rnfw58o1_1280.jpg Category:Shorts